


Hot Cocoa

by DangerJaffee



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerJaffee/pseuds/DangerJaffee
Summary: Dean and Cas are best friends in high school and there is no supernatural





	Hot Cocoa

I wish I could just pick up those dumbbells and hit him over the head with it. He can be so oblivious sometimes. I was staring at him, like I usually do, and he caught my eye and smirked, motioning to his bitch of a girlfriend (she’s not really a bitch, she’s actually quite nice)who sits in between his legs, on the floor, with her back to his chest, playing on his phone. He mouths ‘hot!’ before resting his chin on her head and looking away. 

“So! Han? Truth or dare?” Sam asks Cas(the guy I want to hit with a dumbell)’s girlfriend, Hannah. She looks up from Castiel’s phone, shutting it off and setting it next to them. 

“Um…” she flushes as the gazes of all 7 (not including Cas) sets of eyes on her, “T-truth?” She asks, more than states, sinking slightly farther into Cas. He smiles, faintly, but looks distracted as he gazes unseeingly at the floor in the middle of our misshapen circle.

Kevin and Crowley, the twins, sit next to each other on Castiel’s bed, with Sam in the desk chair, right next to it. In between Sam and Cas is Jessica, a friend of Hannah’s, who obviously has a crush on Sam. Sam is definitely as oblivious to her feelings as Cas is to mine. In between Cas and me is Jo and Ash, bestfriends, and then there’s me, then Anna, Cas’s sister and my closest friend, aside from Cas. And that’s all of us, or the Crew as Kevin and Crowley like to call it. 

Sam smirks, that common mischievous glint in his green eyes. “Is it true that you and Cas have done the deed?”

Hannah lets out an shocked squeak, small, dark brown eyes widening in disbelief. The expression would be even more funny on her features, since her eyes are usually small, if I wasn’t so salty about her dating Cas.  
She manages an embarrassed, “Chicken!” before turning and burying her face into Castiel’s Lucifer hoodie. The one I bought him for christmas. She still wouldn’t even know what Lucifer was if I didn’t get that hoodie for him, making him have to explain what it was to her when he opened it.

Focus shifts to Jessica, in her gothic glory, who is next in line for picking someone to truth or dare. She brings a hand to her chin, like the thinking man, and glances around the circle, letting her gaze land on every person evenly, except for Hannah, of course, before it makes a full circle, then returns to me. I swallow, stiffening… I swear to god Jessica. I mutter inside my head. Jessica had begun to expect my feelings for Cas, and had made this fact know to me and Anna. Her perfectly painted, black lips pull into a smirk. “Dean. Truth or dare?”

Cas snorts, answering for me, “Common, Jess, we all know me and Winchester” the ass insists on referring to me by my last name, “always pick dare. You can just skip the question and give the dare.”  
I give Cas a look he doesn’t catch but Jessica simply nods, looking completely serious as she says, “Okay, if that’s what y'all want…”

She looks back at me, a shine in her eyes eerily similar to Sam’s mischievous glint. “Dean. I dare you to make out with Cas for a solid 45 seconds, timed. And you have to put effort into it. Like you were kissing your boyfriend.” I flush, knowing that everyone thinks it’s simply Jessica teasing me about my feminine looks making me gay, like she always does, but I know different.

I look to Cas to see his reaction, but he’s already detached himself from Hannah and is standing up. He walks over to me, sitting down next to me, with his legs stretched out, ankles crossed. He leans back on one hand, behind him, though his large, linebacker frame still towers over me, even as I sit criss crossed. My eyes dart to him but he’s watching Jessica as she sets the timer. 

“Okay… start… now!”

Suddenly a large, rough hand is yanking my head around, up and Castiel’s slightly chapped lips meet my own. My eyes widen, watching disbelievingly as Castiel’s lips kiss mine. But what I notice is Castiel’s eyes are closed, as though he’s savoring the kiss, and I quickly close my own, kissing him back. As soon as I do, his tongue is tracing my lips, demanding an entrance. I grant it, and I can feel him smirk in triumph as his wet, minty tongue slips into my mouth. His hands are suddenly on my shoulder, pushing me onto my back onto his plush carpet. His hand slides down from my shoulder, the other bent at the elbow on the floor, holding him up, to my waist. I resist a groan as he tilts his head to deepen kiss, but I can’t stop the shiver that wracks my body. He only lets me know he noticed by squeezing my hip, gently. I uncross my legs, stretching them out, and bring my hands to his messy hair.

Suddenly the timer goes off, and Cas only hesitates a second before pulling away, enough to look me in the eye. 

But he stays there, staring at me, even as Ash clears his throat awkwardly, and Sam waves his hand to get our attention in the corner of my vision.

Suddenly Anna clears her throat, from directly above my head, and says, “Anyone want to go get some hot-cocoa?”

“I think we need to talk.” Cas whispers, just for me, ignoring everyone else. Sar stands, motioning for Sam to follow, and Kevin and Crowley untangle themselves from on top the bed and are the firsts to leave. Sam stands, along with Jessica, who grabs Hannah by the hand and leads her out, just as Ash and Jo stand, leaving as well. Anna hesitates, by the door, before murmuring, “Just… remember Hannah…” And disappears out of our sight, shutting the door behind her.

“Dean…” Cas whispers, leaning in close, so I can feel his breath against my lips. I close my eyes, waiting for what will happen. Whatever he’s about to tell me, I don’t want to look at him while he does it, because, now, I am hard and panting lightly and I know he can tell, and he is very straight and if he rejects me, and I see that pitying, I-wish-things-were-different look he always gives the desperate hoes who beg for his dick, but instead he’s giving it to me… I know I will start crying.

“Dean, look at me.” He whispers, voice begging. I can feel my eyes well with tears, and I shake my head quickly, trying to avoid making a fool of myself even more.

“Dean, goddammit, just look at me.” He demands, and I open my eyes, to find him hovering over me, his eyes vacant of the pitying look, instead filled with something I haven’t seen before from him. I can feel the tears spill from my eyes, and a small sob leaves my lips, my hand jumping to cover it, but not in time. “Dean…” he whispers, and I realize I had squeezed my eyes shut tight.

I force my eyes open, and he is smiling down at me, eyes kind and… god there’s that expression again. “Dean…” he murmurs, “I love you…”


End file.
